


Confessions at Midnight

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere in season 3. Elena has a confession to make... finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Confessions at Midnight  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,158  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Summary:** Set somewhere in season 3. Elena has a confession to make... finally.  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'Dance' on my card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/285444.html)

“I can’t believe it.” Caroline put her hand to her mouth in shock before she quickly dropped it. “Really, you’re going to the Lockwood’s Annual Ball with Damon Salvatore? As in Stefan’s brother?”

“That’s the one.” Elena really wished Caroline didn’t sound so shocked. She knew she should feel ashamed of herself. Stefan hadn’t even been gone that long, six months, two days and seven hours to be exact; and yet here she was moving on with her life... With his brother no less.

“But really, Elena, Damon?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

Caroline looked at Elena as if she had gone completely off her rocker. “Remember he’s not the safe Salvatore brother. He’s the one who likes...” She looked around before she quickly lowered her voice and whispered, “He likes being a vampire and doing well, vampire things. Stefan was so much better for you.”

“It wasn’t my fault Stefan left, Caroline. And it certainly wasn’t Damon’s” Before her friend could speak she continued, “And before you say anything I know it really wasn’t Stefan’s fault either. But the fact is he is gone. Damon tried to get him back. We both did. But I can’t keep waiting and hoping he’ll come back. He told me to move on. And that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“But with Damon?”

“Why not with Damon? He’s always been there when I needed him. Everything he has ever done since he met me was because of me; to keep me safe. How can I not love someone like him?”

Her gasp echoed through the trees. “You love him? I’m sorry, Elena. I thought this was about some silly dance. But here you were sitting on the most juiciest piece of gossip yet.”

“My life isn’t for gossip, Caroline.” Elena stared at her best friend sternly.

Caroline quickly shook her head. “No. Of course not. I only meant...” She shook her head again. “Never mind. Are you sure? When did this happen?”

“I think it’s been happening for a long time. Even before Stefan left. There’s just something about Damon that appeals to me. He makes me feel things I didn’t know I was capable of. I want to make him happy. I want to erase all of the hurt that has ever touched him. For him, I would do anything.”

Caroline nodded her head in complete understanding. “Oh girl, you have got it bad.”

“Tell me about it.” 

“So when are you going to tell him?” Caroline couldn’t resist asking.

“Tell him?”

She couldn’t stop the grin from appearing at the look on Elena’s face. “Uh huh. When? 

“I hadn’t really thought...” Elena tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Do I have to tell him?”

It was Caroline’s turn to throw Elena a stern look. “Of course you have to tell him, Elena. You know I’m not real pro-Damon but after all he has been through for you doesn’t he deserve to know?”

“You’re right. I’ll tell him. Tonight at midnight.”

 

Lights out sparkled the night stars and music gently floated through the open doors of the Lockwood mansion as Damon and Elena made their way up the steps toward the entrance way. 

Before they could enter, Elena grabbed Damon’s arm and began to lead him off the path.

“Elena?”

“Can we talk for a second?” She was so nervous she felt as if her dress was going to fall off of her body it was trembling so bad. _And wouldn’t that get Damon’s attention._ A nervous giggle escaped her.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the partygoers, Damon pulled her in front of him so he could look into her eyes. “What’s wrong, Elena?” 

“Damon, I..” Her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t know how to say what she needed to say. She had kept her feelings for him hidden deep within her for so long now. “I don’t..”

“Relax, Elena. I know this doesn’t mean anything. I’m not getting my hopes up that you’re finally going to let my brother go. Okay? So, how about let’s go inside. I could really use a drink.” Without another word he turned to head back up the path.

Elena grabbed his arm to stop him. “Of all the.... That wasn’t even what I was going to say. Damn it, Damon! You are such an ass sometimes. How I can be in love with you is beyond me. Maybe I’m just a masochist or something. Who knows, maybe I like being driven nuts by you.”

As he turned around to face her, she stood glaring at him, her chest heaving with frustration and Damon thought she was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make her forget about his brother. He should.... _Wait. What did she say?_

“What did you say?”

“That I must be a masochist or something?”

Damon quickly interrupted. “No. Not that. The other thing.”

“That I must like being driven nuts by you?”

He shook his head. “Elena.”

“How can I be in love with you is beyond me?”

“You love me?”

A smile began to spread across her face before she quickly frowned. “That’s what I was going to say but for some reason you didn’t let me finish. It was as if you didn’t want to listen to what I had to say.”

Damon pulled her unresisting body closer to his. “I want to listen now.”

“But, I’m not sure I want to say anything now.”

“Elena, please.”

She really should make him wait. She should drag it out for a long time but the look on his face, hopeful yet afraid of that hope made her give in. “I love you, Damon Salvatore.”

Damon closed his eyes and let the emotion wash over him. Elena Gilbert loved him. He was loved by Elena. “How long?”

“I don’t know. From the minute we met, I guess.”

His mouth fell open in shock. “From the.....” He couldn’t finish. Elena had loved him for that long. “Then why...”

“Why did it take me so long to tell you?”

“Yes.”

“I was scared. I didn’t know what I was feeling, Damon. I was supposed to be in love with Stefan. He was safe when I needed to feel safe. I thought that was what I wanted.”

Damon held her tighter. “And now?”

“I want you.”

“I’m not my brother, Elena.” He had to warn her. “Be sure. Because I’m not safe. I will never be safe.”

“I don’t want safe any more, Damon.” Elena put her arms around Damon’s neck and pulled his head down to hers. “The only thing I want you to be is you. I love you for who and what you are. I...”

Whatever she was going to say was lost as Damon’s mouth descended on hers. It was a long time before the two lovers walked into the ballroom.


End file.
